


Нам не нужны слова

by Silmary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Natasha mentioned in passing, Shower Sex, Wall Sex, fluffy angst porn, slight angst, they don't need words anymore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmary/pseuds/Silmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, какой секс они предпочитают, может сказать о них многое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нам не нужны слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Don't Need Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496972) by [abbyleaf101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyleaf101/pseuds/abbyleaf101). 



То, какой секс каждый из них предпочитает, многое говорит о них самих.

Клинт любит заниматься сексом в душе. Ему нравится чувствовать тепло бегущей по плечам и спине воды, нравится, как скользят ступни, колени, ладони, от чего по телу пробегает тот самый короткий разряд адреналина, который помогает ему удержаться на ногах. Ему нравится эта теснота и незатейливость. Он наслаждается мыслью о том, что вода смывает всю грязь - только для того, чтобы он снова стал грязным. Клинту спокойно от ощущения окружающих его надежных стен; привычные ему простор и высота обеспечивают максимальный угол обзора, но такая вот замкнутость помещения позволяет ему отчаянно остро почувствовать, где находится он сам и где находится весь остальной мир.  
Но главным образом Клинт любит секс в душе, потому что это значит, что они в безопасности. Это значит, что никто из них не находится в этот момент на опасной миссии, и плохие новости о кое-чьей смерти не поджидают его сразу за порогом душа. Это значит, что Наташа дома, что Фил будет рядом в ближайшем обозримом будущем, и ему не о чем волноваться, пока льющаяся вода окутывает его горячим теплом. Это значит, что следующим утром Фил проснется рядом с ним, скользнет пальцами по его груди вниз, к животу и паху, и будет дразнить его горячей ладонью, усмехаясь с этим озорным прищуром в глазах. Потом они вместе пойдут в душ, и, может быть, Клинт прогнется под весом своих желаний и чужих настойчивых рук, может быть, наоборот, или они придумают что-нибудь еще под горячим потоком воды в влажном распаренном воздухе - это, на самом деле, совершенно неважно.  
После того, как они кончат оба, Фил будет мыть Клинту голову, взмыливая короткие волосы своими сильными пальцами, а Клинт будет смывать пену с плеч Фила, крепко-крепко прижимая его к себе.

А Филу нравится заниматься сексом стоя, у стены. Очень, очень нравится. Ему доставляет невероятное удовольствие ощущение прижатого им горячего, крепкого тела, осознание, что он может двигаться всё быстрее и жестче и проникать всё резче и глубже, зная, что Клинту никуда не деться. Ему нравится, что он может прижать руки Клинта к стене и держать так, вбиваясь в его мягкий горячий рот - так далеко, как только сможет. Ему нравится чувствовать безжалостную к коленям твердость пола и горячую дрожь раздвинутых перед ним ног прижатого к стене Клинта.  
А еще Фил любит секс у стены, потому что это значит, что у них не хватило терпения дойти до спальни. Это значит, что они живы, что они благополучно выбрались из очередной опасности - это означает свободу, желание и ослепляющее, сводящее с ума удовольствие просто быть вместе. Это значит вместе с костюмами избавляться от сковывающих выдержки и невозмутимости, это значит быть грубыми и страстными и влюбленными до боли. Это значит быть здесь и сейчас, быть настоящими, живыми, и под безжалостным освещением им негде больше прятаться, нечего больше прятать друг от друга; никакой одежды, никакого щадящего света, никакой романтики - только они сами, то, что они делают, и то, кем они становятся на самом деле, когда вся эта связанная с Фьюри фигня посылается к чертям.  
Растрепанные, вспотевшие, они оба сползут на пол в какую-то странную позу, которую даже объятьями не назовешь, и будут сидеть, прижавшись спинами к стене. Утром у них еще будет время для секса в душе.

То, где они предпочитают заниматься сексом, многое говорит о них. Но это не страшно. Пока никто другой не проникнет в их тайны - никто не сможет и использовать это против них.


End file.
